The fabrication of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices call for the use of adhesive and encapsulant compositions in assembly processes. Typical compositions include radical-curable compositions and electron donor/electron acceptor systems. These do not always give optimum performance in certain uses and there is still a need for performance materials within the semiconductor fabrication industry.